A Night of Peace
by kyuram88
Summary: Aria is a lucario that left home and afterwards regrets her decision. She almost met her fate until a kind Zoroark saves her and takes her back to his home. Will she have feelings for her savior? Contains Zoroark(m) X Lucario(f)


A Night of Peace

A fanfic starring a Zoroark(m) X Lucario(f)

Aria settled down on a moonlit hill, the lush grass swayed gently in the calm wind. Its been a month since Aria left her family to start a new life and now she regretted it already. "Are you sure you are ready to leave, Aria?" Her father asked her, a bit worried for his precious daughter as she made a smile filled with confidance. "I'm sure father!" Aria responded as father looked at mother with concern in both of their red eyes. "Alright Aria, we will let you go but remember to stay strong and healthy." Aria's mother said as they hugged their only daughter and remembered watching her leave for a new life.

Things felt bright after a week but then she started to feel the sadness of lonliness and was constantly fighting other pokemon for her survival. Aria couldn't take it anymore, she misses her family but she didn't know the route back home and how would her parents' react if they saw her? They would be disappointed in her, she would be a disgrace to her family. Aria laid down on a grassy slope, crying softly so no pokemon would hear her, this would be her most vulnerable in years. "If a pokemon wants to finish me off, they can do so." Aria sniffled her words and his her face in the soft grass, her eyes turning pinkish from crying for a bit before getting up.

The nightly wind tugged at her pelt, feeling the cold air was too much for young Aria. She had no choice but to go into the forest ahead, where deadly pokemon would prey on the aura user. Aria looked behind her, her red eyes focused to see some mandibuzz awaiting Aria to stop. Aria felt the cold air sapping her life away as she took one last look at the earth she lived in before collapsing, watching the mandibuzz approach, something dark rushed through, and all went black...

A crackling fire awoke Aria as she was lying beside something very soft and large, the object was very soft and as Aria touched it a bit more, her paw sunk into the soft texture that felt like hair. "Your awake? Thats good." The hair-like object spoke, shocking Aria a bit until she saw the creature's actual head who owned a pair of cerulean eyes. "Who are you? Where am I?" Aria asked the strange pokemon who simply stood up, revealing he was at least a foot and a half larger than herself, he had a small gray body with a black ruffle of fur on the chest and red, glinting claws. "I brought you into my cave once I seen those mandibuzz try to have you as a snack." The pokemon explained, his eyes glimmering the the darkness. "And my name is Zander, I am the pokemon, Zoroark." Aria's eyes flung open wide.

"Your a zoroark!" Aria examined him from his toes to his mane, awe contantly flooded in her emotions. "You heard of me?" Zander asked as he cocked his head to the side, smiling. "Of course! I heard multiple stories about you all being illusion masters, I always wished to see one." Aria explained how she heard about Zander's species. "You name would be?" Zander asked the lucario as she got up and calmly smiled. "I am Aria the lucario." Aria introduced herself which Zander smiled.

"Its rare to see a lucario around here, but I am pleased to meet a pretty lucario like you, Aria." Zander smiled and looked at the beautiful female blushing. "Thanks." Aria said, shyly. They stood in complete silence, the fire that lit the cave from a campfire Zander setted up showed the entire cave and the two pokemon looking at each other. "Can I touch you?" Aria asked the zoroark who had surprised eyes and then smiled. "Of course you can, Aria." Zander said as he stood in fromt of her, looking at the lucario with lovely blue eyes.

Stroking through his wonderful gray coat of fur, Aria was amazed at how soft it really was, it was almost like pidgey feathers but softer. Touching his ruff on his chest, the fur was warm and made Aria feel like she wanted to snuggle up with it forever. Aria than looked behind the zoroark, looking at his goregous mane and ran her paws through the red and black hair lovingly. The mane was the softest thing she ever let her fingers feel, twining the fingers through the hair, Aria felt in love with the gloreous fluff. She used her other paw to feel his claws, they were quite hard and smooth, but they would be perfect weapons in case of danger.

"You seem to have been examining me for a while." Zander said, looking down at Aria who instantly took her paws away from his claws and mane and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry! Its just that I loved hearing about zoroarks and I would always wanted to feel their fur." Aria explained which Zander held her close to him, holding her paw and putting it on his mane. "Its fine. Continue touching my mane." Zander said to her. Aria smiled, she was amazed at this beautiful creature, one she never thought she would meet in person, o' how the feelings in her heart throbbed. "Oh no!" Aria instantly said and looked outside to see the pitch black night.

"I should go, this is your cave anyway." Aria said in worry as Zander held her waist, and held her close to him. "We could share the cave together, I was alone until I met you Aria." Zander said to her as he took her paws into his own. "I want you to stay with me." Zander murmured and than kissed the lucario's lips. Aria was shocked by the sudden kiss, but quickly, she melted into it, more than happy to kiss the illusion fox back. Aria and Zander kissed for quite sometime and than pulled away ever so suddenly when oxygen overtook their needs.

"Zander, I think I'm in love with you!" Aria smiled and held close to the zoroark as they smiled. "Me too, Aria." Zander replied as he held his lovely lucario close to him as they watched the sunrise...

Zander and Aria spent the rest of their lives at the cave they met and their love grew ever so greater. Aria soon gave birth to their sons, Zackary and Timothy. Zackary was a shiny zorua while Timothy was a young riolu. The family loved and cared for each other forever.


End file.
